


Fickle Men

by Lion_owl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship Status, Episode: s04e10 Our Man Bashir, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Hologram POV, M/M, Not a comment on Julian's character as she doesn't know who he really is, but not Vic Fontaine or the EMH ie not a hologram that knows they're a hologram, sort of technically a 1960s setting therefore period-appropriate homophobia/heteronormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: The opening scene of OMB as interpreted by the woman that Bashir saves/kisses.





	

“Thank you Mr,” she says as she holds the glasses for him to pour the champagne, and raises an eyebrow. “Mr...?”

 

“Bashir,” he says, “Julian Bashir,” and kisses her. His lips are soft, and his hand is warm against the back of her neck... and then they are interrupted by the sound of someone clapping.

 

“Who’s that?” She asks.

 

“An uninvited guest,” Bashir tells her, but excuses himself nevertheless and goes over to the newcomer.

 

“Nice tux,” Bashir says. “Now, get out.”

 

“But doctor, I’ve only just arrived!” the stranger protests.

 

 _Doctor?_ She thinks. _He introduced himself as Mr._

They start arguing, using words she is unfamiliar with. _What is a holosuite? An Odo?_ But that isn’t what bothers her – what bothers her is how close they’re standing: despite the room being about ten metres wide, there is a gap of less than ten centimetres between Bashir and the stranger, who is obviously not a stranger to Bashir.

If the stranger had been a woman, she would have thought Bashir might be about to kiss her.

 

But he had turned away from the man now and was walking back towards her.

 

The stranger persisted however, and Bashir turned to him again. At least this time he left a reasonable distance between them, but they were still acting as though she wasn’t there, and she was beginning to feel quite angry about it.

 

Then the stranger stepped closer to Bashir again, his hands hovering just above Bashir’s shoulders like he may embrace him at any moment.

 

They may both be men, but she had heard stories that there did indeed exist men who kissed other men; if they got caught they would be arrested. Is that what Bashir wanted?

 

Oh, well. Whether he would kiss this man or not was irrelevant to her, because he had been ignoring her quite long enough. Without bothering to do him the courtesy he did not deserve of saying goodbye, she turned and stalked out of the room.

 

If Bashir had no interest in her, she would return to the club and find a man who did. After all, she wasn’t the type of woman to wait for fickle men.

**Author's Note:**

> This practically wrote itself. I have a few longer, more complex stories in the making, but I've never attempted DS9 fanfiction until recently so this is my short and simple first foot in the water. Hope you enjoyed it! Comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
